Chapstick
by Fyfy
Summary: All the more reason to keep only one. \.S/K Flashfic/Short-short/Short Story/Whatever I can think of NOT Interconnected Series./
1. Of cats and men

I know! I'm trying to work on my other story, don't get mad at me! This HAD to get written! Ze brain refuses to focus!

* * *

"Ah! Oh my god!" Kagome bolted upright from their bed, waking a very sleepy and very disgruntled Sesshoumaru along with it. "I'm going to be late!" Slamming the bathroom door behind her, the sound of running water could be heard from the other side.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Her voice echoing through the marble walls, muffled slightly by the sound of water. Sesshoumaru gave a non-committal shrug as he glanced to the sound of struggling on the floor only to spot Buyo wrestling against the plug of Kagome's alarm clock. _Ah_, he thought.

"Don't you shrug at me mister!" He chuckled. Getting off the bed, he stood and folded his arms behind his head to stretch. His sculptured and defined torso being flexed in the process. Clad only in his loose-fitting black silk pajama bottoms, he reached over and grabbed Kagome's chapstick and applied a thin layer on his chafing lips then placed it back down on the table.

"Have you seen my... NO BUYO! Don't eat that!" A damp-haired, rosy-cheeked Kagome yelled in her futile attempt to stop her cat from devouring the rest of her chapstick. "No! That was my last one... Now I have to go buy another..." Groaning, her eyes glanced at the clock on her table only to see it in a pile on the floor. Her left eye twitched "I can't go to my interview without that." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru looked her over, with her raven tresses in a fat, dripping mass over her shoulder. Her cheeks red due to the heat of the shower and the baby blue towel that barely reached her hips _If she came to my office like that, I doubt I'd notice her lips... and even if I did. I'd be more than willing to aid with her dilemma_ he smirked as he couldn't help the thought from crossing his mind.

But alas, the things he would do to please his lady... and cease her prattling. Scooping her up into his arms, she gave a small yelp of surprise before she was silenced by his lips. "I'm sure that will last your lips long enough." He licked his lips and tasted the remains of the strawberry chapstick.

"Mm... wha?"

"Run along before you're too late." He gently placed her on the floor and shooed her out the door.

He heard her take quick footsteps down the hall only to stop and run back before slamming the door behind her. "I didn't have any clothes on!"

Sesshoumaru just grinned and tossed Buyo an approving nod as Kagome stormed into their room muttering about cats and men.

* * *

Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Popcorn mishaps

Er... another mini-shot/flash fic? X) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

Sesshoumaru came home to a faint scent of smoke permeating throughout his apartment; a sudden cry of indignation followed shortly by loud clatter was heard from the kitchen. Smiling softly to himself, he loosened his tie and ruffled his silver hair as he padded softly towards the source, leaving his briefcase by the door momentarily.

What greeted him was the sight of his fiancee, Kagome, arguing heatedly and apparently losing by the defeated look on her face, with a bag of... popcorn?

He blinked curiously and decided to delay the announcement of his arrival.

"Now listen here you! Why don't you just play nice and do what I tell you to do?!" Kagome glared at the offender held tightly in her hand. She flipped it over and read the instructions once again, sure that it somehow changed after the sixth try. Growling to herself, she shoved the popcorn roughly in the microwave, closed it then pressed the 3:00 minute timer.

The minutes ticked and the slight, repeated 'popping' sounds slowed to an almost stop. Her hand reached for the microwave's door handle and halted as a pop was heard.

Then another...

And then another...

Her left eye twitched.

Gripping the handle now, she slowly opened the microwave, laying innocently within is the popcorn bag fully puffed.

In a slow, cautious manner, she grabbed the bag then opened it by the flap and was all of a sudden hit with a face full of smoke. The smell of burning popcorn assaulting her nostrils full force. "Gah! Why?!" Kagome coughed as she fanned the smoke away from her face to see that half the contents had black, burn marks all over.

In all the years of his discipline, training his self-control, the image Kagome presented to him at the moment was too hard to resist... and so he burst in laughter.

Kagome turned to a Sesshoumaru holding the counter for support while his hand clutched his stomach trying to control his laughter. "It is NOT funny! Do you know how hard it is to cook these things?!" She fumed.

With a smile (a small chuckle escaped his lips), as he finally reigned in his laughter, he walked over to her and patted her head. Planting a small kiss on her forehead, he leaned in to whisper. "Make sure you leave one bag for me _untouched_, I actually like popcorn."

He retreated the moment the words left his lips and narrowly escaped a projectile popcorn bag, its contents spilling everywhere.

"Argh!"

* * *

Well.. there ya go folks, I'm going to make these a series of flash fics/mini-shots/anything really below 1k words. Tell me what you think! Requests are accepted if you want :)-Oh right..


	3. Coffee tribulations

Summary: She'll soon come to regret for messing with what is Sesshoumaru's. Maybe?

* * *

It's there _again_.

Kagome stared at the object of her attention standing innocently on top of her office table. With the steam softly rolling out in luscious curves, its divinely alluring scent seemingly calling to her, to sin. To taste something not of hers... to... do something she told herself _not_ to do. Many, _many _times over.

She took a step towards her office table, inhaling the wonderful scent, her mouth watered slightly as she felt the moisture leave her throat dry. A quivering hand slowly reached out to the piece of heaven she so desperately craved.

_No! Don't do it! It's not yours! _Her mind screamed at her.

Her hand paused, inches away from the mug that held a most delicious aroma.

But the other side, her more devious side whispered to her enchantingly, echoing in the recesses of her mind, _Just a sip, ...one sip won't hurt_.

The deviousness won.

Dainty fingers wrapped around the mug's handle, carefully picking it up and bringing it towards her. Inhaling deep once again, she took a cautious sip and paused. Her eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure.

She was in heaven.

She sighed contently, a smile on her now frothy lips shown.

"Ahem." Startled by the voice behind her, her shaky grip on the mug loosened and spilled its warm contents. The caramel brown color staining the front of her white blouse. Dropping the mug in the surprise, it landed squarely on the stub of her toe. Earning the person behind her a high pitched yelp.

"Miss Higurashi." The person called to her as she slowly turned around, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

All color suddenly drained from her face as she saw who was behind her.

"S.. Sesshoumaru-san!" Her heart pounded against her chest as her boss stood at her office door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Have you seen where I left my coffee?" Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the front of her stained blouse, noticing the mug rolling away from her foot.

"I.. I um..." Stuttering, Kagome rushed her mind to think of an excuse as her eyes shifted to the ground in shame, never noticing his movements, only until he tilted her head to have her face him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on the frothy cream lining her top lip and leaned in to lick it off purposely.

Her mind registered the feeling of his warm tongue on her lips but her body froze in response as her eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, here it is." His deep, baritone voice sent pleasurable chills up her spine as she shivered in delight. "It seems you're the culprit for the loss of my coffee." His fingers traced a line down from her neck to her collar bone as he unbuttoned the top of her blouse.

"But I didn't know it was yo..'

"Yes you did." This made her breath hitch at being caught lying as he cut her off. "You owe me another cup of coffee, Miss Higurashi."

A low throaty moan abruptly came from her parted lips as he trailed hot, feathery kisses down the line he traced on her neck then taking the time to suckle on a piece of flesh on her collarbone.

Using his long legs to slowly nudge her office door to close, a quiet distinct whisper was heard before the door was locked with a click.

"Yes sir..."

* * *

I know! OMG! Not a flashfic! Just a short short! I tried to make it under 500 words but I just kept writing.. and writing. I stopped myself before it got too long ..

And I'm aliveee!!! Kind of, I got a little time off from my jobs and summer school just started (annoyingly difficult, its a whole week's worth of lecture in ONE day. ONE, gah!)

Hate it? Like it? LOVE IT? Reviews are definitely, infinitely, amazingly appreciated by yours truly! If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to read, don't hesitate to leave me a note about it!

Reviews please! :)


	4. Softness

This is for those that reviewed this little one-shot series of mine! I LOVE YOU GUYSSS!!

* * *

Running a caloused hand over his face, Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. This morning's events replaying in his mind.

_"But why does it always have to be you?" Distress laced in her tone, Kagome slumped down on the couch. A frown marring her pale features._

_"Because I have to, you know that." Adjusting his tie as he looked himself over the mirror, Sesshoumaru glanced at her with a saddened gaze. "If not me then who else? Incompetence will ruin what we've worked hard to achieve."_

_Pouting slightly, she hmpf'd and crossed her arms. "I know... but still..." sighing silently, "you've been having to stay late for the past six months now."_

_Slipping on a navy pea coat, he walked towards her slumped form on the couch and pulled her in his arms. "There's no one else in there that I can trust to do what I do best." Planting a soft kiss on top of her head and giving her another tight hug, he whispered _'I love you' _before releasing her from his grip and heading over towards the door._

_"You know sometimes... I think your work is more important than us... than me." _

_"That's not true, and you know this. If I dont work hard then all the nice things that we have, we won't be able to afford."_

_Softly she whispered, her lower lip quivering in reaction, "But I'd rather have you..."_

_"I know." He sighed, his heart feeling heavy as he walked out and closed the door. "I know."_

He looked over at the wallclock in his office, seconds ticking by loudly in the quiet room, 2:30AM. _She's probably asleep now, _he thought.

The screen on his laptop glaring at him mockingly, an open document for this month's project left unfinished.

Shaking him from his wandering thoughts, his cellphone started to ring. Glancing over the name, he blinked before picking up.

"Hello?"

A soft melodic voice was his reply. _"Hey... I'm sorry for this morning."_

Smiling slightly to himself, he gave a saddened sigh right after. "It's all right, I know you meant well. I'm going to be here for a little more, don't wait up for me okay?"

_"A.. all right. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_Click_

Slipping the phone in his pocket, he stared at his screen, images of her sad smile as she spoke those words haunting him.

With a steel resolve and a promise to finish tomorrow, he stood and grabbed his coat laying on his office couch's armrest. He headed towards the door, swinging it open.

Startled, her right fist poised to knock as her left hand clutched tightly on her phone, Kagome stood infront of him slightly dumbfounded, as she looked up at his surprised face. "Sorry I just... I missed you."

Exhaustion began to melt off his form as a heavy weight was seemingly lifted from his chest while he stared down at her. Pulling her squarely against his chest, he wrapped his long arms around her slight form as he hugged her with all his might.

He smiled as he breathed in her heavenly scent while she rested her head against his shoulder. "I missed you too." Sesshoumaru softly whispered.

* * *

I know! It's not Humor... but its fluffy.. and and.. yeah o.o. Since you guys have been so kind to give me encouragement and even review this fic of mine, here is a little early sweetness from yours truly! (Since my updates have a bit of a gap from each other)

I'll do my best to write more for you guys! Ideas are welcome :)

Reviiewws Please :D


	5. Coffee Tribulations P2

As popular demand calls for it, Coffee Tribulations Part 2! _Dun dun dunnnnn_

**Warning:** Mature Content! Kinda, maybe.

* * *

Hushed, hurried pants of breaths filled the office room with such fervor; the sound of cloth ripping accompanied each slight gesture of movement. The rattling of pens and pencils could be heard lightly echoing as they hit the floor. "Sesshoumaru-san... ?" An almost weakened voice whimpered, puzzled and questioning. A tinge of scarlet stained her cheeks, as if permanently etching itself on her face. Her body quivered in excitement and anticipation, but her mind was refusing. This was strange, this was her _boss_!

The reality of it struck Kagome hard, the confusion clouding her senses cleared and she pulled away from his arms; instantly missing the heat it erupted within her. "I'm sorry for the coffee, Sesshoumaru-san!" As she spoke, her eyes looked everywhere but at him. The blush ever so slowly spreading further.

A callous smirk graced his lips; he stood watching her squirm underneath his smoldering gaze. Like a fawn, twitching in anticipation before the predator strikes. "Ah yes," He finally started, noticing the shiver his voice caused her, "I have all but forgotten about that _grave_ **error** in your judgment." His eyes followed as her blush deliciously spread below her collarbone; he hoped to see further than the buttons he undid.

Her lips were parted slightly, moist as her tongue darted out to lick them in nervousness. They were inviting, tempting. He resisted the urge to capture them within his own as he let her turbulent emotions calm. Sesshoumaru couldn't very well let his prey flee now could he?

"I'll get you another cup of coffee!" Kagome almost pleaded, any excuse to get out of his sight for even a moment. Her body moved towards the door, the click-clack sounds of her heels sounding rushed. As her hand reached the doorknob, his voice interrupted her escape.

"You cannot go out like that, Miss Higurashi." His voice rumbled in satisfaction, a hint of amusement laced in his tone.

Shock was evident in the way her body stiffened the moment he spoke those words. Sesshoumaru watched as her head tilted down to look at her state of disarray. A knowing smile spread on his lips at her dismay. Perhaps he shouldn't enjoy this so much, but the woman had caused this unknown need to bud from within. He had found no reason whatsoever that he should be attracted to her.

The moment she stepped through his office doors for an interview, he was struck by an unfamiliar desire. She was applying to be his assistant, to be in the little room right next to his. Unbidden images flashed in his mind; trysts to her office at night, bodies entangled, and the slick sound of heated flesh sliding against each other caught him off guard.

No reason whatsoever to be attracted to her.

The way her eyes looked at him with such promise, they drew you in like bees to honey. Or perhaps like a moth to flame. Engulfing him with sensations that were apparently inevitable. Sensations, it seems today, that he had no control over.

No, still no reason whatsoever to be attracted to her. He repeated.

Though, how she could seemingly glide in his office without a care. A hopeful smile on her tender lips as he handed him her portfolio, hoping and wanting to be hired. It was up to him whether this delectable creature clad in a tight straight black skirt, a tiny slit on the side to allow free movement; a light blue form fitting tunic shirt; a slight gloss on her lips and very little to no makeup would stay in his sights. She was fully qualified for the position. _Among other things_ his mind betrayed. That was about a month ago, and since then he had been tormented with images of her spread beneath him, willing and relenting.

Yes, absolutely no reason whatsoev-

His long legs closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, his height towered over hers easily. An almost foreboding shadow was cast on her small stature.

Kagome was cursing her luck, cursing her stupidity, and most of all cursing her _white_ blouse! Why for the love of all that is holy did she choose to wear such an auspicious yet easily stained color? And why did she taste the coffee of someone whose lips had been on? Whose lips she had dreamed of ever since she first saw him! Curse her! And curse her body for being so excited. Her mind registered that she was trapped; inside her office with the man whose very voice can cause her to tremble in her wanton salacity.

Yet she knew, that if she opened that door and fled, she may never have this chance again. At the thought, her heart sank immediately. Perchance he thought of her as a delicacy? One he had yet to taste and be tired of?

Kagome jumped slightly at the movement from behind, heat radiated from him and she felt her skin tingle at the feel of it. "Well then," Sesshoumaru began, his arms wrapping around her shoulders; his head dipped towards the nape of her neck, flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue, "we shall discuss your _punishment_." He nipped at the flesh between her neck and shoulder. Darting his tongue to taste her before she abruptly turned and focused her stormy eyes at his.

The rise and fall of her exposed chest was all that he could see before his ears picked up the faint sound of her whimpering words, "I don't want to do this, Sesshoumaru-san."

Kagome couldn't believe the words spilling from her mouth as she spoke, why is she resisting his advances? She didn't want to be used and left to be discarded, she resolved and repeated like a chant in her mind. "If this is a game to you, please leave me out of it."

A chuckle emitted from his chest before neither she nor he could hear it. He had never felt so many _emotions_ all at once before this woman. The rumbling of his voice as he laughed at her caused her to feel even worse. Before his laughter could cease, "Foolish girl, who said it was a game?" he asked in between chuckles, an inviting warmth glowed from his eyes as he stared down at the woman he so desired.

Her eyes widened a fraction, surprised at his words. "But I'm your-"

"Assistant, yes." Sesshoumaru answered as he nipped at her throat.

"And you're my-"

"Boss, this is true." His skillful fingers unbuttoned the rest of her blouse before his hand caressed her skin.

"This is-"

"Not a game, Miss Higurashi." His lips trailed hot, wet kisses up her neck and paused at her ear. "Perhaps you wish to be courted?" His tongue cradled her earlobe as his teeth nibbled at the delicate flesh. "That can be arranged."

Kagome welcomed the relief spreading through her body at his words, it didn't help that her cold, calculating boss was whispering sweet nothings to her ear; the feel of his hand on her skin erupted a warmth she had never felt. This all seemed surreal, so unlike the reality she had seen that she couldn't help the bubble of laughter to burst from her lips in tiny giggles. "But the-" she began, giggling throughout.

"The punishment? I suppose we will discuss it in the future."

"You really have to let me finish, Sesshoumaru-san." Her giggles didn't cease, his breath now tickling her.

"Oh, I intend to." A treacherous, almost devilish smirk played on his lips before he overwhelmed her in sensations she had only felt in passing. His lips, his eyes, his touch, his _body_ was a temptation. And yet so she willingly caved to her desire. To _sin_.

"Oh... Oh!" Her constant giggling unexpectedly stalled as a low, throaty moan was torn from her lips asunder. Breaking at each movement he made.

Perhaps she should listen to her deviousness more often?

_Just a sip, ...one sip won't hurt_.

Yes, she decided. _She should_.

* * *

I might make this into a story, I'm not so sure.

But oh no! Kagome is becoming a bad girl? Bad Sesshy! Bad!

**Dedications**: To PassionateCrowRat! Thank her for giving me the idea!


	6. Addiction

He was addicted and she knew. It felt so right and so very _wrong_ at the same time.

He found it strange at first. Soon enough, his curiosity got the best of him and he found himself instantaneously hooked.

But then, he stopped caring a long time ago. Judgment be damned. His pride no longer of concern as he found himself indulging.

A startled feminine cry of outrage made him pause in his actions before he fled into the other room, continuing on in his guilty obsession.

"DAMN IT SESSHOUMARU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING ALL MY POCKY STICKS!"


End file.
